With the increasing development of science and technology, people's demand for mobile phones and new wearable electronic devices becomes higher and higher, and the aforementioned electronic devices are gradually developed towards multi-functions and miniaturization. The fingerprint identification technology as well as the heartbeat detection, the blood testing and other health indicator detection functions will also gradually become the standard configuration of mobile phones and wearable electronic products. Since lightweight, thinness and miniaturization is a major trend in the current consumer electronic development, how to realize more functions in an increasingly smaller volume of a chip becomes one of the major problems to be addressed by the current chip design and the package technology.
However, the current package structure and the package method still need to be improved.